


Somniloquence

by MegumitheGreat



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, sleep-talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo cuddle in bed.
Relationships: Mikleo & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Somniloquence

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted some Sorey and Mikleo cuddling. This is such a short fic, but I hope it's cute enough.

Sorey and his friends had stopped in Marlind for a short break for the night. As usual, the Shepherd and his water seraph got a room for themselves, and while they were tired from their travels, they weren’t ready to go to sleep. They simply climbed onto the bed, Mikleo nestling between Sorey’s chest and arm, which curled around him.

They lay in silence as Sorey’s callused fingers grazed Mikleo’s hair slightly. Even though the water seraph hated him touching his hair, that moment it felt so comforting. He draped his arm over Sorey’s torso, turning more toward his front to breathe in his scent from the day. Sure, they probably should have taken advantage of the establishment and gone for a bath, but they had been fighting hellions day in and day out. Their limbs were incredibly tired; all they wanted was a nice soft bed and each other’s company.

Sorey had suffered some burns, some blows from hellions between Lastonbell and Marlind, but Mikleo’s cool body against him restored him to almost perfect health. Likewise, Sorey’s warm and bigger body enveloped Mikleo in a soothing heat that made his aches and pains slowly disappear. They relaxed with each other, and there was a moment that their eyelids did dip down only to lift back up with some difficulty.

“Sorey, are you still awake?” Mikleo sleepily asked into his side.

“Mm-hmm,” Sorey hummed.

“Do you want to go watch the stars?”

“Mm-mm,” Sorey hummed again. “I want to stay here…with you…in bed…”

Mikleo climbed up onto him so that he was laying atop his body now. Sorey’s arms slowly shifted to hold him on top of him as he listened to the slow resting heartbeat tapping away in his chest. The gentle rise and fall of his chest like the ebb and flow of the tides rocked him.

“I can’t believe you are truly this tired,” Mikleo teased him.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve stayed in an inn…” Sorey smiled at him. He carefully turned over, shifting himself so he was on top. He listened to Mikleo’s heart as he drifted in and out of consciousness. “You’re so comfy, Mikleo…”

“And you’re heavy…!” Mikleo choked.

The brunet straightened his head, his chin resting in the middle of Mikleo chest, while his arms hooked up around him. His green eyes stared up into those violet ones, and for the moment, they just wanted to stay like that. Mikleo’s fingers played with the feathery earrings and the wisps of his hair. Eventually, Sorey’s neck hurt too much to keep his head straight. He lay his head back down again, the thumps of the seraphic heart echoing in his ears again.

“What do you think we’ll do tomorrow?” Sorey asked him.

“You’re the Shepherd,” Mikleo sighed. “What do you think we should do?”

“We could always train some more. Or stay like this. What would happen if we just stayed in bed all day?”

“Sorey, you know we can’t do that.”

“But why? I miss hugging you while I sleep.” He buried his face in his chest while tightening his embrace ever so slightly. “Remember when we were younger? We couldn’t be without each other.”

“We still can’t be. Otherwise I wouldn’t be pinned under you like this.”

“Wait, are you uncomfortable?”

“Not at all.”

“Okay, good. I wasn’t going to get up.”

“Wow, okay. Aren’t you at least tired of laying like that?”

“No…you’re soft and fluffy…and cool…”

Mikleo couldn’t help but smile a little at him. He went back to twirling his hair in such a loving and therapeutic way that Sorey was having trouble keeping his eyes open again. He tried to shift under him, the weight now starting to become a somewhat unbearable. He maneuvered his way so that they were laying side by side now. Mikleo snuggled up to him, the lazy up and down of Sorey’s chest lulling him gently under his head.

“Sorey is so…” he mumbled into him. He latched onto him, worming his arms around him and throwing his legs over his thigh. “If we could stay like this, I’d be happy.”

“Me…too…” Sorey said in his sleep. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So self-indulgent.


End file.
